


The Green Eyed Monster

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Jealousy, Longing, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Generally speaking, Pippa has never been a jealous witch. She’s always tried her best to be happy for the good fortune of others, but this is just getting too much for her now and she doesn’t know how longer she can take it.
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 23





	The Green Eyed Monster

Generally speaking, Pippa has never been a jealous witch. She’s always tried her best to be happy for the good fortune of others, but this is just getting too much for her now and she doesn’t know how longer she can take it.

It all began shortly after the spelling bee at Cackle’s after starting the reconciliation she’d longed for with Hecate. That initial long hug between them had affected her like she’d been hit by a knight bus. All her feeling that never went away suddenly were at full intensity and she couldn’t turn them off.

The first few times were little things really. Seeing their hugs and affectionate touches, but they still left Pippa with a sinking feeling in her heart.

As she spent more and more time visiting Hecate, becoming closer again and building bridges once thought burned forever, the things she saw only upset and hurt her more. Why couldn’t Hecate be that way with her? Why didn’t she want Pippa like that? She wished she could stop seeing it, but she didn’t want to miss out on her visits to see her. She was trapped and couldn’t see any way out of it apart from actually sitting down with Hecate and finally opening up her heart, telling her how she felt. If she didn’t have any kind of feelings like that for her then she possibly might just stop seeing it, or not as much at least. What she saw was getting so intense at times she could barely sleep a full night thinking about it, so she decided that on her next visit to Cackle’s that she’d do it and whatever the consequences she’d accept them.

Hecate had hardly opened her door and Pippa without saying a word had breezed through and sat on the little sofa by the fire. It was obvious to anyone from how nervous and apprehensive she looked that something was wrong, and Hecate wasn’t completely oblivious, so caring and being concerned for her friend she sat next to her and asked what it was.

Taking a deep breath and gathering herself together and hardly daring to look at Hecate, Pippa tried to say all the things she’d gone through in her head on the way there. “Hecate, there’s something I need to know. Ever since I found you again I’ve been... seeing things, and as time has gone on it’s got worse and worse for me to a point now where I can’t sleep because of it. Is there any possibility that you have feelings for me? And not just as a friend. You see, I’ve always loved you my darling, right from the moment I first met you actually, and quite frankly I always will even if my feelings aren’t returned. But if they’re not and I know they’re not, then what I see perhaps won’t upset me like it does.”

There was a long moment of silence that followed Pippa’s admission and the longer it went on the more Pippa assumed the worst until Hecate finally responded asking “May I ask what it is you have been seeing that has hurt you so much before I answer as I am at a loss as to what it might be.” Again not raising her eyes, Pippa told her, embarrassed and somewhat ashamed “Dreams. Dreams of you and me... together.” She began to cry even though she’d really not wanted to. “At first it was just you holding me, kissing my cheek, holding my hand. It felt so real. Then as we became closer and more comfortable with each other they turned into ones of a more... erotic nature. It’s silly, anyone would think I’d be happy about them, but when I woke up all I could think about was that it wasn’t true or real and I’d never have you love me in that way.” Tears were practically streaming down Pippa’s face, streaking her cheeks as she struggled to say how she felt “I’m the most ridiculous witch in the world, jealous of herself in her own dreams.”

Again there was a pause while Hecate tried to take in everything she’d just been told. Her Pipsqueak didn’t just love her, she wanted her too. Was it in fact Hecate herself who was the one dreaming? “You most certainly are not” she replied. “None of us are ever truly in control of our dreams, even witches. But... dreams of me? Us? Together?” Pippa shook with sobs, convinced that Hecate didn’t want her at all, but soft and gentle hands cupped her face, lifting her head up to see... tenderness, hope, and nothing but love in Hecate’s eyes and the happiest of smiles on her face “In answer to your earlier question, there’s every possibility in the world that I could never love any other more than I love you my Pipsqueak.” Brushing Pippa’s tears away with her thumbs she added “Now, please try to stop crying as it is breaking me heart, and kiss me before I convince myself you are MY dream?”


End file.
